


Lolita's Disagreement to the Couple Costumes (Christmas 2017)

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: Winter is here and for the upcoming Christmas, the GM made another promotion for the event by making Christmas costumes. As it was made as a pair, the models being choose by the GM are Odette and Lancelot for they are the latest heroes and have a relationship before. But Lolita disagreed because he believes Lancelot was meant to be gay and never in a relationship with a woman.





	Lolita's Disagreement to the Couple Costumes (Christmas 2017)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Actually, this is my thoughts expressed through Lolita. I made her as a fujoshi (a girl who likes boy x boys, gays, yaoi and everything along with it) because she is the most suitable character to carry it. She is carefree and easy-going, also, easily influenced by forbidden romance (I just made this one up hahaha!). Besides, it's mainly because she has Internet excess.

(At the hotel's sitting room.)

Lolita: “Don’t you guys think that this coupling situation made by the GM is…unfair?”

Layla: “What do you mean?”

Eudora: “Oh please, she’s probably talking about the latest Christmas costume.”

Layla: “Oh! The Lancelot and Odette Christmas couple eh? Yes! The costumes are so beautiful! Odette really fits well."

Lolita: “No Layla! You cannot let the beauty blind you!"

Nana: “What’s wrong, Lolita? You seemed depressed lately."

Eudora: “Yes, cheer up. Don’t get overreacted at such trivial things…"

Lolita: “It’s not trivial, Eudora! Some things, even though small matter so much but this is not small. It’s big! It will change the mindset of all the people! Like Layla and Clint Valentine's Day Couple costumes, don’t you know how much change does it cost!”

Layla: “Woah, you’re freaking out, Lolita. You’ve got to chill.”

Lolita: “Chill? How can I chill if I know people are going to see Lancelot as normal!”

Nana: “Isn’t that a good thing?”

Lolita: “No, Nana! It isn’t a good thing! Lancelot was supposed to be a mysterious character, who’s sexuality is unknown that would make people assumed he is gay!”

Eudora: “And it is a bad thing as to treat him as abnormal. At least he gets the trust from the people for a while that he isn’t a homosexual.”

Layla: “But I feel that he was bisexual before. And his costume makes him like a pervert…He could be bi though hence the way he talked to Alucard and the handsome guys around.”

Lolita: “See?! This is what I’m talking about. We imagine and fantasize of who he could really be and we get pleasure by it. How satisfied we are when we kept on wondering the possibilities of his true sexuality! It’s our greatest pleasure of all!”

Layla: “Yes! Yes!”

Eudora: “Only for you guys…”

Nana: “And I thought Lancelot was just a guy who was lonely. When Odette is busy with the girls, he hangs out with the other guys just to get rid of his loneliness. I think he’s bi too, as he would always flirt around with Odette.”

Eudora: “And always at some point, ignored him for being annoying too much.”

Nana: “Yea…But she doesn’t show her dissatisfaction or anything.”

Layla: “Because she is one of the living goddess who doesn’t get angry, who forgives people easily, who is a beautiful swan princess!”

Lolita: “Yea, the point where Odette doesn’t interested in Lancelot is pretty obvious. But that knight doesn’t give up with her in the least! Well, he’s probably just amazed and grateful by Odette as she was the one saved his life. We still can’t know for sure who he’s really into, yet. And with this coupling season from the GM, it’s making me depressed and frustrated!”

Eudora: “Just don’t take it too seriously, will you? It’s just some promotion to invite people see heroes fight in their costumes. Besides, the GM is selling their faces so don’t you worry. It isn’t official or anything decided by the community or even the heroes.”

Nana: “Yea, and Odette and Lancelot doesn’t have that sort of connection. Basically, they’re friends. So even though there’re people shipping them, but you could still ship Lancelot freely and assumed he is gay or whatever you like.”

Layla: “Yea, Lolita! Let’s just stick to our instincts okay! We’ve got to keep our heads up! We can ship whoever we want with whoever we want!”

Lolita: “Yes…Yes! Yes guys! It makes sense now because Layla here doesn’t even love Clint and he’s been dating Moskov since! Yea! My spirit is back guys and am ready to continue shipping to my heart’s content! And that Lancelot, we must keep him safe until he falls in love with a guy. He’s a precious hero around here and we need to make sure he gets the one he loves and must be a guy!”

Eudora: “Why it must be a guy if you wanted him to get the person he loves badly…It’s like you guys just wanted to be satisfied by your own wants…By forcing him-“

Lolita: “We’re not forcing him!”

Layla: “Yea, we just guide him to have a better relationship with someone suits him the most!”

Eudora: “Whatever, as you guys wish then…”

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry everyone for I ship Clint with Moskov in my stories here.


End file.
